Adam Akarvon
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Status=Deceased |Born=June 21, 31 BE |Died=November 23, 9 AE |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Light Brown |Height=6'1" |Weight=183 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=President (former) |Occupation2=COI Leader |Years Active=1 - 9 AE |Religion=Neutrality (Belief) Neutrality |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by N/A |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Christian Zen (9 - 17) }} Adam Akarvon is widely recognized as the founder of the nation Akarv as well as the de facto leader of the expedition that would result in the colonization of Voldrania. He was later revealed to have been a member of a secret organization dedicated to the supernatural being known as "The Void Protector", and that the entire Voldranian expedition that he helped orchestrate was planned by said organization. Personal History To most of the world, Adam Akarvon was a mysteriously influential figure who came out of nowhere. The only things known about his life prior to the Voldranian Expedition are that he, at some point, joined the Cult of Inversion and became one of its highest ranking members within a decade. His influence in this organization allowed him to utilize their vast underground wealth and resources to orchestrate the Voldranian Expedition. How the organization came to know about Voldrania is a mystery, but Akarvon was selected to be the one that settled it. After a few years of preparation a massive colonization fleet departed from the Old World and sailed off to Voldrania, with Akarvon quickly being recognized by the ships various leaders. By the time the ships arrived in Voldrania Akarvon's status was well known by the settlers, many of whom revered him as a hero for helping them escape the war torn Old World. Knowing his word carried weight Akarvon helped lead the settlers to form a new nation led by a democratically elected government. The name "Akarv" was widely agreed upon by the settlers as a name for the new nation. As if naming the nation after Akarvon wasn't enough, the citizens of Akarv also voted him into the nations position of leadership, leaving Adam Akarvon as the first President of Akarv. As the first leader of a brand new nation Akarvon faced many struggles centered around basic survival. The Government of the new nation was extremely loose and based around representatives from various encampments. But Akarvon did everything in his power to lead the people to prosperity, helping to ensure they not only could survive in this new world, but build a life there. By 4 AE things were beginning to settle down and the government slowly took a more solid shape. People started taking on the role of "Official Politician", working to represent the people in the various settlements that would eventually make up Akarv. With survival becoming less and less of a daily concern, the issues Akarvon began to face were more political in nature. John Ghern, a rising star in the new political world, constantly lobbied Akarvon in private to take more monarchist stances on the nation. Ghern fiercely believed that Akarv's Republic could not last, and that it could only survive if Akarvon took full power. Akarvon refused, believing the tyranny of the Old World to be its downfall. Ghern attempted to win the next election in 4 AE to replace Akarvon, but resigned and disappeared when it became clear he stood no chance. Over the next few years a group of monarchist radicals began attacking Akarvian settlements, forcing Akarvon to push for the creation of a militia to deal with them. The nation wouldn't learn until 8 AE that Ghern had been behind the attacks, and when he was finally captured Akarvon made the decision to banish rather than execute him. Akarvon received mixed praise and criticism for his handling of the "Ghern Crisis", but was ultimately maintained his popularity amongst the Akarvian people. This, however, didn't change his mind when he decided to step down as the nations president. After 8 years he had had enough of the political pressures, and wanted to allow a new voice to lead the nation. His Vice President, Christian Zen, would go on to lead the nation for the next four years, continuing his legacy. In 9 AE, several months after resigning as the nations leader, Akarvon had began volunteering his time to various projects around the settlements. On November 23, 9 AE Akarvon fell from the scaffolding of a mountainside construction. He died on impact, and the nation entered a period of mourning for their great founder and leader. A statue was later constructed in his honor to watch over their capital Akarv City. Cult of Inversion Revelation Up until 69 AE Akarvon was seen as a perfect leader, someone who held only Akarv's best interests at heart and was fully dedicated to his people. This came into question when a survey team returned to Voldrania as instructed by the new Akarvian President Sarah Nass. While there they determined Voldrania was no longer habitable, at least not for a long time, but they also discovered a hidden bunker that had been opened by the Void Devourer's quakes. The team discovered three written works inside this bunker, two which they couldn't translate and a third written by Akarvon himself. Akarvon's journal revealed information about the Cult of Inversion, his association with it, and the cults fear of an impending Nether War. Later testimony from the Monitor, who translated one of the two other journals, claimed that Akarvon had been a significant member of the Cult of Inversion, and that the entire Voldranian Expedition had been orchestrated by them to maintain a human presence in the region should the Void Devourer surface there. Ultimately their fears would prove true, but this new information spawned a crisis of faith across Akarv, who's vision of its glorious founder had been shattered. In the long run things did not change: Akarvon was still honored as the nations founder and its single most influential figure, but peoples faith in the idea of him diminished. He was no longer lionized as the perfect leader or some glorious person, he would always bare the mark of a conspirator from that moment on. The revelation of Akarvon's involvement with the Cult of Inversion led to several debates in both scholastic and political realms, with many arguing that his association made him even more of a hero because without his involvement the Devourer would have remained unchallenged. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Deceased